


Misterul Meu

by razadesoare



Category: Marvel
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Coffee Shop Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Like, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and then the aNGSt, bucky deserves better, my poor son, some romainian, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razadesoare/pseuds/razadesoare
Summary: James was a mystery, and you loved mysteries-A coffee shop fic





	1. Chapter 1

Every day was the same. Same customers. Same orders. Same voices. Same. Same. Same.  
Until he walked in.  
You had been working at a small corner cafe for years and nothing really changed. You saw the customers so often, you would have their names and orders down from the moment they walked in. Bucharest had several coffee shops and each one had its regulars and rarely did anyone switch between two.  
You loved your job, there was a comfort to it, but at the same time, you knew you needed to get out of that comfort zone. You had lived in Bucharest for several years now, having bounced around from country to country due to your parents’ jobs, you wanted to settle down for a while.  
The door of the cafe chimed and you looked up from wiping down the counter, expecting to see Sebastian or maybe Elena, given the time, but it was neither of them. A man clad in a heavy army green jacket walked in, his shoulders hunched and his face hidden under a ball cap.  
You looked around, making eye-contact with your fellow employees and then you all raced to register, wanting to be the one to serve the mystery man. You got there first, smirking at the other workers as they went back to where they were, grumbling to themselves, but still keeping an eye on the man.  
“How can I help you sir?” you asked, scanning his face as best you could. As far as you could tell, he was incredibly handsome. His eyes were a light blue, almost like water and he had long dark hair that framed his face surprisingly well. Though he was wearing many layers, you could tell he was very muscular. He pursed his lips, his eyes flickering to the menu, then to you, and then at his gloved hands.  
“I’ll just have a black coffee please,” he spoke quietly in broken Romanian. You could instantly tell he was American due to his accent, which was similar to your own.  
“Just black?” you questioned in English, hoping it would make it easier for him. The shop was popular for its different flavors and styles. Rarely did anyone order just plain coffee. He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, pulling out a few crumpled bills. You shook you head  
“First cup’s always on the house,” you winked, resulting in a small smile from him, which you quickly returned. “I’ll have it out in a minute.” You turned around as he walked towards a table in the back of the shop. You started up the machine and grabbed a bright blue mug from one of the cupboards. The coffee was ready just a moment later and you quickly filled a glass  
When you walked up to his table, he was scribbling in a notebook, writing notes all over the pages. You tried to get a good look but he closed the book before you could, turning his baby blues onto you.   
“Here ya go!” you said, setting down the cup in front of him. He murmured a thank you, wrapping his hands around mug. “Do you mind if I ask your name? We love to get to know our customers”  
“Um,” he cleared his throat, shifting his hands. “James.”  
“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you James.” You smiled and headed back to the counter.  
-  
James stayed at his table for a good hour, sipping on his drink and constantly writing in his notepad. You would’ve killed to know what he wrote, you were overwhelmingly curious.  
While you were fixing a cup for yourself, he walked up, placing his empty cup in the dirty dishes bucket and then stood in front of you, standing perfectly still.  
“Did you like the coffee?” you looked up at him.  
“Yeah, it was great…Do you know a good place to find plums?” he asked. It was quite an odd question, and only added to your curiosity. Why plums, of all fruits?  
“Um, there’s a good market down a couple of blocks from here. Find Constantin’s Produce, they have the best.” you let him know, a grin finding its way to your lips.  
“Thank you…”  
“Y/N”   
“Thank you Y/N,” he spoke and then he walked out.   
James was a mystery, and you loved mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2

James began to come in quite often, always bringing a notebook with him, always ordering a plain cup of coffee, though you tried your hardest to get him to try something else. He would simply tell you that he needed some normality in his life and your wonderful coffee provided just that.  
You looked up as the doorbell jiggled, a smile forming on your face. The hour of the day when you saw James was probably your favorite one of the day. You had managed to learn a little bit about him, making the mystery just slightly less of a mystery. Slightly. His favorite color was blue, like navy and that he used to live in Brooklyn. That was all you had got, but it was something and you were proud of that.  
“Good afternoon James!” you called to him as he took his spot at his regular table. “Want the usual? ‘Cause we have our signature Pumpkin mocha out now.” you winked.  
“Just the usual Y/N. You’ll never be able to get me to drink whatever a Pumpkin mocha is,” he said, pulling out a leather bound journal and opening it. Other customers looked between the two of you, trying to decipher the English words.  
You filled a cup with the steaming hot liquid, just how he liked and pulled a plum tart from behind the counter. You had made them before you left the previous day, wanting to surprise James with something different. He was already scrawling down on the paper when you sat the items down. He started at you confused when he saw the pastry.  
“To spice things up,” you whispered and walked back to the kitchen before he could deny it.  
You began tidying the area, putting ingredients back in cupboards, milk in the fridge and then began washing dishes. Maria, one of your fellow co-workers and close friend slid in beside you. She had begun working at the shop a little over a month ago, just slightly before James made his first appearance, and you had instantly clicked.  
“You know, Y/N,” she began, helping dry off the dishes. “He only comes in on the days you work. He came in on your day off and left when he realized you weren’t here.” You turned your head to look at her, your brow furrowed.  
“What? Really?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder at James, who was engrossed in writing. she nodded, tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.  
“Yeah. I think he fancies you,” she giggled, nudging your shoulder. “And I think you fancy him as well.” You could feel the color rising in your cheeks.  
“No. No no no. He’s just a mystery. A…puzzle, that I’m solving. There is no _fancying_ involved.”  
She shrugged, raising her hands in surrender. “Say what you want but I don’t believe you.” she smirked and you rolled your eyes, going back to cleaning the dishes.  
“Um, Y/N?” A voice behind you asked. You and Maria turned to see James standing at the counter, playing nervously with his gloved hands, which you had yet to figure out. It was just another piece of the mystery that drove you crazy. “I was wondering if maybe-” he was abruptly cut off by a customer, Ștefan, yelling at you from across the room . You shut your eyes, wincing. Your boss would kill you if you ignored a customer  
“I’m so sorry James. Hold that thought, I’ll be right back,” you told him, wiping off your bubble-covered hands and rushing to the man.  
“Yes sir?” you asked as politely as you could. He narrowed his dark eyes at you, adjusting his purple satin scarf as he held up his cup.  
“My chamomile tea is caffeinated. I specifically asked for it not to be.”  
“Um, sir, chamomile is never caffeinated…”  
“Well this one is!” he defended, raising his voice. “Now make me a new cup!” You bit your tongue to keep from saying a sarcastic remark and grabbed the cup and walk back to the counter. You quickly made him a new cup and tried to resist the urge to spit in it.  
“Here you go sir.” you spoke, setting down the tea. “One decaf chamomile tea.” He sneered a thank you and you quickly walked back to the counter. “Now where were we?” you began, only to see that James was no longer there. You looked around to see he wasn’t anywhere. A loud groan emitted from your lips and you leaned back against the counter, hanging your head  
A few bills sat on the counter with the a note resting on top.  
_The tart was delicious. Thank you very much Y/N. I’ll talk to you tomorrow -James_  
You smiled to yourself, placing the bills in the register and staring at the messy, slated writing, before sliding the note into your pocket. You were making progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Those blue eyes haunted you on the entire walk back to your apartment. Every time you closed your eyes they were there, taunting you. You walked up the stairs of your building to the third floor and down to your door. You pulled out the keys to the small apartment and unlocked the door. The rent was cheap and the neighbors were friendly. You loved it, it was just the right size for you.  
Poppy, your calico cat curled up against your leg right as you walked in, purring in delight. “Hi _Miere_ ,” you cooed, bending down to scratch her head and then locking the door. You let out a long held breath, wishing that you had ignored Stephan and listened to James. The fact that you would have to wait till tomorrow to find out what he wanted to tell you had you drowning in suspense.  
\-- _Miere_ \- Honey  
You collapsed onto your couch, lying on your stomach. You groaned into the cushions, letting out all of your frustrations from the day. Poppy jumped onto the couch with you, settling down on your back and meowing.’You blindly reached for the remote to the TV and turned it on. Voices of news reporters filled your ears.  
“US officials still have no news on the events that took place on the Potomac in Washington D.C over a month ago, though evidence and footage keep rolling in…” a clip began to play as you turned your head to the screen. The camera was shaky as it panned across the water and the burning objects in it. You took a deep breath. You had lived in D.C for several years when you were a kid and you had a strong connection to it. This had been the main new story since it happened and you were beginning to grow tired of hearing about it.  
“Who could do something like that Poppy?” you muttered as she hopped off your back and trotted into the kitchen, meowing at her food bowl. “Okay okay.” You got off the couch and walked over to her, filling the bowl with food and she happily began to eat. “ _Ce pisică bună_ ,” you murmured, rubbing her behind the ear.  
\-- _Ce pisică bună_ \- what a good kitty  
The news continued, talking about if America be trusted after an event like this. You poured yourself a glass of water and changed the channel, having heard enough. Some Romanian soap opera began playing and you shrugged, tossing the remote back on the couch.  
You dug through your kitchen drawers in such for some paper and pens, eventually finding some under a package of batteries. You settled down at your small kitchen table and began to write.  
_Things I know about James._  
You chewed on the end of your pen, trying to think of what you knew. There certainly wasn’t much.  
_-Grew up in Brooklyn_  
_-Favorite color is blue_  
_-Like to write_  
_-Always wears gloves. (Hand injury?)_  
_-Messy handwriting_  
_-Handsome_  
You crossed out the last one, well more like scribbled out  
“Think Y/N! No getting off topic, even if it’s true.” you told yourself, tapping the pen against the counter before adding one more.  
_-Likes plums_  
“Oh _Misterul Meu_ , who are you,” you whispered to yourself as you grabbed your laptop and opened it . “Hmmmm…lets see, Plum Benefits…” you typed into the search box, clicking on the first source. “Okay, what do we have here. Vitamins, blah blah blah. Nutrition, blah blah blah. And even more blah. Memory improvement? What’s this?” You read through the paragraph, which explained how plums helped with remembering things. You leaned back in your chair, thinking over the idea, it made sense.  
\-- _Misterul Meu_ \- My Mystery  
“We’re getting there Poppy,” you told the cat as she jumped into your lap. ” _Maria avea dreptate, dragul mea_.”  
\-- _Maria avea dreptate, dragul mea_ \- Maria was right, my dear  
The TV went black and white lettering ran across the screen, followed by an electronic voice. Poppy hissed at the television, sprinting into your room. You turned towards it, your brow furrowing in confusion.  
**ALERT: SUSPECT IN WASHINGTON DC ATTACK BELIEVED TO BE IN SOUTHEAST EUROPE (HUNGARY, ROMANIA, BULGARIA). STAY ON HIGH ALERT. IF YOU SEE ANYTHING, PLEASE NOTIFY THE POLICE.**  
It then listed the number to call. You leaned forward, intrigued by the sudden announcement. A suspect? Near your country? Rarely anything like this ever happened here. Your country was quiet and safe for the most part, one of the many reasons why you enjoyed it. The fact that something like this was going on thoroughly surprised you. Just another mystery you wanted to figure out


	4. Chapter 4

James stared at the radio in dismay. Had he heard it correctly? Had they really caught onto him that quickly? He was positive that he had managed to avoid most cameras and police. He cursed in Romanian and began pacing the floor of his small, wrapper and notebook covered apartment.  
“Maybe it isn’t me,” he muttered to himself, his metal arm twitching nervously. “There were thousands of HYDRA members, you aren’t the only one that got away.”  
No matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, he couldn’t rid himself of the pit that had settled in his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to think of you.  
Just the thought of your laugh or smile could usually ease his nerves. During the past month that he had been going to the cafe, he believed he had made a special bond with you, though he knew very little about you. He felt like you were a mystery  
At first, he was nervous about being around people, let alone talking to them, his PTSD making simple tasks difficult, but you made him feel normal. Like he wasn’t a ex-assassin who couldn’t remember anything and was on the run from the law. And you didn’t push him. You would never pry for details on his hands or writing, which he appreciated greatly  
He sat down on his bare mattress, pulling one of his spiral notebooks from underneath of it and flipped to a new page. He removed a pencil from between the rings and wrote in small letters at the top.  
 _Y/N.  
He figured since he had grown so attached, that you deserved a clean page to yourself, that wasn’t also covered in coffee stains or doodles of Steve’s shield.  
 _-Loves Y/F/C  
 _-Very very kind  
 _-Works Mon, Tues, Thurs, Fri, Sat  
 _-Pretty Y/E/C eyes.  
 _-Pretty in general  
 _-Makes really good coffee  
 _-Has lived all over the world (ask about Brooklyn)  
 _-Has a cat named Poppy. She’s very fond of her_________  
He tapped the pen against his chin, resting his head against the wall behind him as he listened to the sounds of the city below him.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t go to the cafe tomorrow, with the sudden alert out,” he thought outloud. He couldn’t risk it, but was he willing to go a day without seeing you when he had the chance? He had bailed on asking you what he wanted to and now he was aching to tell you. James let out a heavy sigh, closing his notebook. He set it aside and laid back onto the bed, wadding up his sleeping bag to hold between his arms. He let the melody of Bucharest lull him to sleep  
-  
You looked down at your watch as you paced behind the counter. James was thirty minutes late and you were becoming worried. He always arrived on time.  
“He’ll show up Y/N, calm down.” Maria soothed as she walked back from giving a couple their drinks.  
“What if he doesn’t? He told me he had to tell me something yesterday and now I’m dying of curiosity!”  
“Curiosity killed the cat Y/N.” She patted your shoulder and went to the oven to pull out a tin of muffins. You turned your gaze back to the door as Sebastian walked in. You sighed and pulled a glass from a cabinet and began making him an iced coffee before he even made it over to you.  
“You don’t look to happy to see me Y/N,” Seb laughed, leaning against the counter and watching you make the drink.  
“I’m expecting someone,” you explained simply, handing him the cup once you finished. He nodded a thank you, taking a sip.  
“Mmmm. That scruffy lookin’ dude?” He raised his eyebrows, pulling a few bills from his wallet and handing them to you.  
“Yup. That’s the one,” you replied with a grin, placing the money in the register.  
“Well I hope he comes in soon. It’s strange seeing you so flustered” He winked, flashing you a smile, and then sat at his table, pulling out his laptop.  
It wasn’t another hour before James finally showed, up out of breath and giddy with excitement. He hurried to where you were stood, picking up empty plates and mugs, and placing them in a basin you held at your hip.  
“James!” you shouted, nearly dropping the tub as you wrapped an arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. You quickly stepped back. “Sorry.” He shook his capped head, a smile spreading across his lips, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.  
“No, it’s alright… I have to tell you something.” He spoke eagerly. This was probably the most happy you’d seen him since the day he walked into the shop.  
“Yeah you do. You left me hanging yesterday.” You teasingly shoved his shoulder while seeing Sebastian wiggle his eyebrows at you out of the corner of your eye as he left the cafe.  
“Sorry about that, but, um.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Would you like to maybe, go out sometime?” His deep voice squeaked on the last word and you let out a soft laugh. His cheeks turned beet red and he cracked his knuckles nervously. You placed your hand over his, offering him a warm smile. He stared at you, his brows turned upward and you tried not to let his beautiful cheekbones and magnificent eyes distract you.  
“I’d love to James.”


	5. Chapter 5

James picked you up after your shift on Saturday. He stood outside the shop, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, bouncing on his heels while he waited for you. Despite it being a particularly warm day, he wore his coat, which he always seemed to wear.  
“Hey James,” you greeted him with a smile. His head snapped up to look at you, his blue eyes meeting your Y/E/C ones. His lips turned upward and did a mock bow.  
“Doamna mea,” he laughed, extending his hand to you. You took it, curtsying as you did. “Shall we?”  
\-- _doamna mea_ \- my lady  
“We shall. Lead the way.” He had suggested that the two of you should walk through the marketplace, saying that being outside would be a nice change of pace. You obliged, very excited about the idea.  
“So Y/N, how was your day?” he asked as you began to enter the market, weaving your way through the people.  
“It was the same as usual. And you?”  
“Better now that we’re hanging out,” he answered, nudging your shoulder. A pink tinge spread across your face.  
“I am pretty great,” you grinned as James pulled you over to a booth, it’s sign reading Constantin’s Produce. “I see you took my suggestion.” He started grabbing plums and bagging them as you greeted the older man running the stand. He had been working there every Saturday since you had moved to Bucharest.  
“ _Hei, Constantin! Ce mai faci?_ ” you asked as James examined more fruits  
\-- _Hei, Constantin! Ce mai faci?_ \- Hey Constantin! How are you?  
“ _Fac bine. Lar tu, draga mea?_ ” He responded, looking between you and James. “ _Nu mi-am dat seama că îl știi pe James_.” Your friend looked up at the sound of his name.  
\-- _Fac bine. Lar tu, draga mea?_ \- I’m fine. And you, my dear.  
\-- _Nu mi-am dat seama că îl știi pe James_ \- I did not realize you knew James  
“ _Noi suntem prieteni._ ” Constantin let out a hum and rolled his eyes as James payed for his things. You took his hand after he finished and began dragging him away before anything embarrassing could be said. You knew James was picking up on some of the words.  
\-- _Noi suntem prieteni_ \- We are friends  
You had no clue how fun a market could be until you spent time in one with James. He was always cracking jokes and making you laugh, and you held hands the whole time, which you had to admit was pretty great.  
He bought both of you lemonade and had snuck a flower out from a bouquet and tucked it behind your ear. You had to try your hardest not to blush as his hand brushed your ear. He was quite the flirt and was extremely charming. You could’ve sworn you’d seen girls swooning as he walked past.  
You were currently sitting next across from each other in the back of a small diner, munching on a plate of fries in front of you. You watched him look around, taking in the checkered floors and stools that lined the counter.  
“Has a very 40’s vibe doesn’t it?” You placed your head in your hands as he nodded, slowly dragging his gaze back to you.  
“Yeah…it does,” he whispered, his eyes looking lost. You reached across the table and set your hand on his.  
“Are you alright, James?” He blinked a couple times.  
“Yes, yeah. Yeah I’m good,” he smiled, picking up a fry and tossing it in his mouth  
“Okay, so what’s the deal with the plums?” you asked. “I heard they’re good for memory stuff.” You raised your eyebrows and he shifted in his spot.  
“Um, I’ve been having some, er, memory lapses, I figured coming here and eating plenty of plums would help me out.” he smirked, leaning forward. “Now it’s my turn to ask a question.”  
“Okay…shoot,” you grinned, leaning forward as well.  
“Why did you move around so much as a kid?”  
“My parents were in the military, I decided to settle down in one spot when I finally turned eighteen. Been in Romania ever since.”  
“Ever been to Brooklyn?”  
“Yeah, for a couple months when I was fourteen I think. How long did you live there?”  
“Um… for as long as I can remember, until I moved here.”  
“Brooklyn boys are always the best,” you winked, taking a sip of your drink.  
“That is true…” he laughed. “Okay, what does Poppy look like? You have yet to show me a photo of her.” You were already pulling out your phone by the time he finished, turning it on to show him a selfie of you and your cat which was proudly displayed on the lock screen. He chuckled, throwing his head back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. You had to do everything you could not to swoon.  
“Okay, okay. My turn. Have you written about me in your diary?” You wiggled your eyebrows.  
“As a matter of fact, yes I have. Have you?” He questioned, bringing his cup to his lips. You nodded.  
“Actually, yeah.” He choked on his drink, his eyes widening. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing.  
Your fun was interrupted by the radio in the corner, which had been playing soft jazz, started blaring the emergency warning. You put your head in your hands. This had to be the millionth time you had heard it this week and it was still the same, though it had added some details that the suspect was brunette and been in the country for less than two months. There was more but you really hadn’t bothered to listen  
“We should get going, it’s getting pretty late,” James voiced. You looked up, seeing that he had gone pale and was sitting straight up, a completely different James from just a moment earlier.  
“O-Okay,” you murmured, confusion written across your face. He set some bills on the table and then took your hand and briskly walked out. You headed towards your apartment in silence, your hand held tightly in his.  
“You know, Y/N, I was in the army for a while.” You opened your mouth to respond but he continued. “I-I got hurt pretty bad, I think. It’s all still pretty hazy if I’m being completely. It was bad though Y/N, really bad.”  
“James…” you whispered as you came up to the front of your apartment complex.  
“Let me walk you inside,” he spoke so softly you barely heard him. You lead him inside and to your floor. Your fingers were still intertwined by the time you reached the door. You pulled out your key and unlocked it. Poppy was instantly at the door, rubbing up against your leg and purring in delight. James took a deep breath, smiling sadly as he watched the cat.  
“Y/N, I have to tell you something…”


	6. Chapter 6

_“Y/N, I have to tell you something…”_  
You gently pulled him inside, locking the door behind you. Thoughts raced through your head as you wondered what it might be he had to tell you.  
“James, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me.” He leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths. You sat on a stool across the table from him, your eyes trained carefully on him.  
“My name is James Buchanan Barnes, I uh, I think people used to call me Bucky. And I’m, um. I’m the Winter Soldier.” You felt your eyes widen as what he said registered in your head. Those three words sent your mind into a frenzy, and all of your instincts seemed to scream at you to run. The Winter Soldier was standing right in front of you, the one who had been all over the news after everything that took place in D.C. Yet it didn’t seem right. James didn’t seem like the Soldier, and you could just tell that they weren’t, mentally at least, the same person.  
You stayed in your spot, slowly trying to relax your muscles. He stared at you, waiting for a reaction. You nodded your head as a sign for him to continue. He swallowed hard, playing with his hands, which you noticed he did quite often.  
He told his story, from falling of the train in the 40’s, to the torture in HYDRA, and them making him an empty puppet for them. A weapon. A monster. You could feel your hands shaking as he described the horrors he could remember, the confusion he felt, and the guilt that consumed him. With every word he spoke, his body sagged against the counter a little more, until it was supporting most of his weight. His eyes glistened with tears as a sob broke through his lips.  
“I’m sorry. Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, sliding down to his knees. You walked around to him, slowly dropping beside him and wrapping your arms around the crying man, cradling his head against your chest as more sobs ripped through him. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I-I heard the alert and I ha-had to tell y-you,” he rasped, barely able to get out the words  
“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Shhh, you’re okay misterul meu. None of it was your fault. It was HYDRA’s,” you soothed, smoothing down his hair as he wrapped his arms around your waist. All of the pieces were falling into place in your head. The gloves, the writing, the simplicity.  
James continued to sniffle and sob as you held him close, whispering gentle words in his ears. You leaned back against the cupboards, closing your eyes as you listened to his breaths slowly evening out. Poppy laid down at your feet as you and James, still curled up in each other’s arms, drifted to sleep on the cold floor of your kitchen.  
-  
James awoke first, confused by the fact that he didn’t know where he was, but relaxed when he realized he was in your apartment…with a tongue licking his face. He lifted his head to see Poppy only a few inches from his.  
“Huh?” he tried sitting up, only to be restricted by your arms. He turned his head to see you sleeping, your head hanging forward. The events from the night before played through his mind. He had spilled his guts to you, you knew everything now, and you hadn’t called the authorities. He gently shook your shoulder, whispering your name. You let out a startled noise, your head jerking back and hitting the cupboards.  
“Ow…” you muttered sleepily, bring up your hand to rub your head. “James?” you asked as your eyes landed on him. He nodded, shifting so he was facing you and placing his hands on your cheeks, planting a kiss on your forehead.  
“Thank you so much Y/N,” he spoke softly in your ear. “I’m so grateful that I met you.”  
“I’m grateful that met you too, James.” You pulled him into a tight hug, burying your face in the crook of his neck. The things that he had told you still echoed in your mind and you didn’t doubt for a seconded that he was innocent. You had seen all of his walls come crumbling down and it broke your heart. After several moments you reluctantly let go, realizing you had thirty minutes before work as you glanced at the clock on your oven. You had been short staffed recently and your boss was making you take extra shifts. “Screw it, I’m calling in sick.” You reached for your phone which still sat in your purse on the table. James watched you curiously as you called, waiting for someone to pick up.  
“Hatter’s Party Coffee Shop, how can I help you?” Maria’s voice came through the speakers. She always was picking up the phone, considering she was usually the first to arrive and the last to leave.  
“Hey…Maria. I can’t come in today,” you faked a cough and sniffled. “I’m sick.”  
“Yeah, mhmm. And this is Y/N, the girl who never gets sick, with the, and I quote “Immune system of steel”?” She questioned  
“Um, yup,” you tried to conjure up a fake nasally voice.  
“ _Meire_ , I could smell a liar from a mile away, I’m like a bloodhound, a really really smart bloodhound. You better watch out,” she mused.  
“Haha, you’re a funny one Maria, But luckily, I’m more than a mile away.” You dropped the voice, a smile appearing on your face. “Please cover for me pal?”  
“You know I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she hung up. You turned to James.  
“We have the rest of the day to do whatever you need to. If that’s talking, or sleeping or anything, we’ll do it. Okay?” He nodded, getting to his feet and you followed suit.  
“I just wanna, stay here, if that’s okay.”  
“Of course it is James,” you soothed, staring at his red rimmed eyes and significant amount of stubble. You took his hands and led him over to the couch, cupping his gloved fingers in yours. “You don’t have to wear these, or this,” you tugged at his jacket. “Not here.” He stared at you before slowly peeling off the gloves and removing the coat, revealing his gleaming silver arm. Your eyes widened in awe as you ran your hands over the grooves. He watched you carefully, waiting for you to recoil in horror.  
“You’re not a monster Bucky,” you whispered, his eyes flashing with recognition at the name. “You’re a man, an innocent man.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the morning was spent in each other’s arms, either you laying side by side, your head resting on his chest, or curled up next to one another on the couch. He had said that he just wanted to relax, talk, and try to act normal. So that’s what you did, you picked out a stack of movies from your collection, and when you finally convinced James you couldn’t lay on the couch forever, you made a quick run to the grocery store to pick up some junk food, and then settled back down. You were still trying to figure out what to do. He, the Winter Soldier, was a wanted man. You couldn’t call anyone, you couldn’t do anything really. All you could hope was that everything would be alright.  
“Have you had anything besides coffee since you got here?” you questioned, as you sat beside him, a grocery bag in hand.  
“Water,” he smirked. You let out a sarcastic laugh, shoving his shoulder lightly.  
“Well, here in the twenty first century, we have all kinds of fancy drinks,” you explained, pulling out two bottles, “like bacon and corn flavored soda.” James stared at the drinks in disgusted, confusion written across his face.  
“You’re joking right?”  
“Wish I was pal, I truly do.” You passed him the bacon flavored one. “But unfortunately, I am not.” He hesitantly popped off the cap with one of his metal fingers and took a small sip. You watched him with interest, leaning forward, but instantly pulling back as he spit out the drink. “James!” you shouted as he stuck out his tongue, making gagging noises.  
“And to think I trusted you Y/N,” he spat mockingly, a smile gracing his face.  
“Yeah, well you spit on my carpet,” you muttered, petting Poppy as she jumped into your lap. James reached over, scratching her behind her head, eliciting a purr from the animal.  
“I really like your cat.”  
“Me too.” You grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of you, turning on the TV. Changing the channel to turn on your first movie, Star Wars IV  
“I didn’t realize it was possible for TV’s to be that big…” James whispered in awe. You smiled at his curiosity as the movie began to play. His eyes filled with wonder, galaxies reflecting in them. You spent most of the time watching him rather than the movie, he was quite an enjoyable view. When it finally ended, he stared at you with wide eyes.  
“Please tell me there’s more,”  
“Five more in fact.” You crossed your arms and leaned back after having turned on Empire Strikes Back.  
“You’re the best Y/N,” James whispered, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close.  
“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” You tilted your head to rest it on his shoulder, your eyes trained on the screen. After a moment you felt his lips press gently to the top of your head, and then he turned back to the movie. It was silent for the rest of the film until, the part, came.  
“Darth Vader’s his father!” James yelled loud enough that you had to slap your hand over his mouth.  
“Dude! I have neighbors!” you hissed, pulling away your hand.  
“Right, sorry sorry…You know,” a small smile formed on his face, sparks of recognition appearing in his eyes. “my mom would’ve hit me with a rolled up newspaper. She always did that when I was too loud.” He laughed lightly, though it sounded pained. “She would hate me if she saw me now.”  
You rested your hand on his metal arm. “She could never hate you James… Bucky this isn’t your fault.“ The movie playing became a dull background noise as you stared at each other.  
“I killed so many people Y/N,” he whispered, his voice cracking.  
“ _Misterul meu_ , that wasn’t you, that was HYDRA. I know you want to blame yourself, but it truly isn’t your fault.” He closed his eyes, nodding his head, not saying anything.   
“What does that mean,” he murmured. “ _misterul meu?_ You called me that last night too.”  
“My mystery. I um, when I first met you, you intrigued me, and I couldn’t seem to find out anything about you. You were my mystery…” A smile played on his lips and he wrapped his arms around you.   
“You were misterul mea too,” he whispered into your hair. You smirked, looking into his baby blues.  
“Lets keep watching. We have to figure out what happens to your arm-less twin.” He glared at you as you turned back to the TV, seeing that it had changed back to regular television. You grabbed the remote only to have the station change to the news, the words BREAKING NEWS scrolling across the bottom. The reporters began speaking rapidly in Romanian.  
“Y/N, what are they saying?” James’ voice was filled with worry in fear as he waited for you to translate.  
“They, they um,” you swallowed hard. “They got a photo of the suspect.” The color drained from his skin and he gripped your hand as if his life depended on it, which it possibly could. “It’ll be-” your voice came to a sudden halt as Maria’s face appeared front and center on the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

James’ confusion filled eyes met yours as it all began to register in your head. Maria was the suspect. All along it had been her. Your friend. You felt numb, as if ice at entered your veins, causing your whole body to go motionless. The news reports continued to play, listing her name and where they believed her to be.  
“Y/N, is that?” James murmured and you nodded your head. He rested his hand on your shoulder. “Are you…”  
“Fine…I’m fine.” You moved your hand to set it on his, slowly turning to look at him. “It’s not you Jamie. They aren’t after you,” you spoke softly, trying to find some good in the situation.  
“But she is. She’s here because of me. I dragged you into this. Oh God Y/N. I’m so sorry,” He fumbled over the apology, his eyes frantic and full of fear.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. We can call the police, we can do something.” He didn’t seemed to hear what you were saying as his breathing became rapid and hands began shaking.  
“She’ll take me back… I can’t go back. I can’t.” You took his face in your hands and made him look at you.  
“Over my dead body misterul meu. She will be doing no such thing.” He placed his hands over yours, gripping them tightly.  
“Don’t say that. She could actually kill you Y/N.”  
“James I think you’re forgetting that-” You were cut off by a loud knock on your door. Both of you slowly turned towards the sound. Poppy jumped up from where she was curled up on the coffee table, baring her teeth and hissing. “I have to open it,” you whispered, slowly rising to your feet. “Go to my room and lock the door, you can get out through the window.” James hesitated for a moment, knowing you didn’t have much time and wouldn’t change your mind. He nodded and quickly went to the room.  
You grabbed a pocket knife from one of your kitchen drawers, shoved it in your pocket and opened the door. Maria leaned leisurely against the door frame, her dark hair messy and specks of blood dotting her face. She grinned as she saw you, standing up straight.  
“Hiya Y/N! I guess cat’s out of the bag now isn’t it?” When you didn’t respond, she continued, leveling a gun with your forehead. “Now, where’s ‘James’”  
“You won’t kill me,” you said with a smirk.  
“And why is that?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m leverage. You lose me you lose him.” A dull thud came from inside the apartment and you swallowed, praying that she hadn’t heard. Maria wrapped her arm around your throat and placed the gun against your temple.  
“Oh Soldier,” she sang as she walked with you into the house. “Where are you? You don’t want me sending a bullet through your pretty girlfriend’s head do you?”  
James walked out into the hallway, his hands slightly raised in surrender. You glared daggers at him but he ignored you, keeping his gaze on Maria.  
“The gun, in your waistband.” James stared at her dumbfounded. “Mhmm, the one you found in dear Y/N’s nightstand. Drop it.” He pulled the gun out and dropped it on the ground. You carefully slipped your hand into your pocket, gripping tightly to the knife. “Okay, so this is how it’s going to work. Soldier here is going to come with me. It’s simple. And if he doesn’t, there are ten easy words that’ll make him.”  
James looked at you with poorly masked fear on his face. Your lip twitched upward and you winked at him, pulling the knife from your pocket. Maria began to speak again as your flicked out the blade, jabbing your elbow back, ducking your head, and plunging the knife in her abdomen. She screamed, stumbling backwards and firing the gun, which grazed your shoulder, but you barely noticed.  
James picked up the gun he had dropped, aiming it at Maria and pushing you behind him in a protective manner. He kicked the weapon from her hand as she tried to shoot at you, while also compressing the wound.  
“Желание,” She hissed, spitting blood at the two of you. James went rigid, the plates in his arm shifting. You slammed your heel into Maria’s jaw, hearing a satisfying crack.  
\-- _Желание _\- Longing  
“I’d shut up if I were you.” Sirens sounded in the distance and you quickly turned to James, telling him to leave.  
“Where?”  
“Yeah Y/N, where?” Maria taunted in a pained voice. You thought for a moment, trying to think of a place only you and he would know.  
“Meet me in the forties.” He stared at you for a moment before recognition filled his eyes and he sprinted out.  
-  
After several hours of talking with the police, signing papers and getting your shoulder stitched, you finally convinced the officers to let you go. They asked you to come back the next day for more questioning, which you instantly obliged to and then dashed off to find James.  
He sat in the back booth of the old diner, nervously sipping on a cup of coffee.  
“James.” You smiled as he rushed over to you, picking you up in his arms and spinning around.  
“Where’d you learn to do all that?” he questioned, his baby blues scanning you up and down worriedly.  
“I told you my parents were in the military. I picked up a few things.” After a few moments of silence he spoke again.  
“You’re okay,” he whispered, smoothing down your hair and resting his forehead against yours.  
“I’m okay…” And then his lips were on yours. It was soft and gentle and simple and perfect. You smiled at him, and in that moment, you knew for the time being it truly would be okay. Misterul tău would be okay  
\-- _Misterul tău_ \- Your mystery__


End file.
